Seven Little Monsters (TV Series)
(Maurice Sendak's) Seven Little Monsters, or (Maurice Sendak's) 7 Little Monsters, is a Canadian-Chinese-Phillipine children's television program about a family of seven monsters and their mother. The series, based on the book by the same name, was created by Maurice Sendak and directed by Neil Affleck, Lynn Reist, and Glenn Sylvestor. Each monster is named after a different number from one to seven, and each has unique physical characteristics. The series was part of the PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch from 2000–03, and made an individual PBS debut on 2003, along with George Shrinks and The Berenstain Bears, and was shown from 2003–07 on YTV. The series was produced byNelvana, Suzhou Hong Ying Animation Corporation Limited and Phillipine Animation Studio Inc.(PASI Animation) from 2000–02. The series debuted in 2000 and aired its final episode in 2004. Contained 54 episodes total. The theme song is performed by the Canadian band, Barenaked Ladies. Characters * One (Joanne Vannicola): The oldest, One has wings and is a natural athlete. She is a tomboy, and somewhat of a tattletale, often getting her siblings into trouble but still cares very much for them. She is the only monster who flies. * Two (Colin Mochrie): The most helpful of the monsters, Two has a prominent nose which he often "sticks in where it doesn't belong". This could lead to nasal fixation. But, in the second episode, "Good Night!", Before Two and his family move to Centerville, he is very troublesome, when, he leads everyone into a forest full of fairy tales that almost causes them to lose their way home thanks to getting into "Snow White" and "Goldilocks & The Three Bears". * Three (Dwayne Hill): The most dramatic monster, Three takes on a new personality in every episode which can often lead to trouble with his brothers and sisters. The only time his normal voice and personality is used in the episode "Good Night!", in a storybook. * Four (Seán Cullen): The middle child who is the epitome of rambunctious angst in his family, he is often seen with his brother Five. Despite his grumpy personality, he deeply loves his little brother Five. He often would ask what is Three's new personality for the day and sometimes groans when peeved. * Five (Seán Cullen): The most childlike of the monsters, he speaks very few words and has a very thick accent when he does. Five has a voracious appetite and loves his brothers and sisters very much. Sometimes his silly antics would annoy Four. He has an enormous tongue which he can control in various ways. * Six (Michele Scarabelli): The resident ballerina of the group, Six thinks she is the most beautiful of the monsters. Unlike her sister One, she has more feminine interests. She wears a purple tutu and holds a star wand. * Seven (Seán Cullen): The youngest and tallest member of the family. Seven has the ability to unscrew his head. Despite his frightening appearance, he is the most gentle and timid monster and is afraid of bugs. He also loves cheese, and he always asks for the definition of any vocabulary he has never heard before and speaks in a voice similar toEnglish actor Boris Karloff. * Mom (Debra McGrath): The mother monster of the seven monsters. She speaks with a Polish accent, often with poor sentence structure. * Mary (Tara Strong): The monsters' hippie neighbor and good friend. She is the leader of a club called the Purple Pixies, which consists of other club members: Wendy (the only one who talks beside Mary), Angela, and Kate, who dislikes Six, and, always has a gloomy angry look. * Sam: Five's pet turtle. * Belinda (Frank Welker): The monster family's pet cow. * Freddie (Frank Welker): Mary's pet dog. Episodes Season 1 episodes (2000) * 1. Good Morning! (September 30, 2000) * 2. Good Night! (October 7, 2000) * 3. The Mystery of the Missing Five (October 14, 2000) * 4. Seven Monsters and a Baby (October 21, 2000) * 5. Are You My Family? (October 28, 2000) * 6. Please Mr. Postman (11/4/2000) * 7. Doctor, Doctor! (November 11, 2000) * 8. Along Came Mary (November 18, 2000) * 9. The Puppy (November 25, 2000) * 10. Spooky (12/2/2000) * 11. Plooky (12/9/2000) * 12. Fair Play (December 16, 2000) * 13. Lost and Found (December 23, 2000) Season 2 episodes (2001–02) * 1. Losing Sam (November 3, 2001) * 2. Out of Sight (November 10, 2001) * 3. All the Marbles (November 17, 2001) * 4. The Whole Tooth (November 24, 2001) * 5. My Fair One (December 1, 2001) * 6. Splitting Hairs (December 8, 2001) * 7. Elephant! (December 15, 2001) * 8. A Day at the Firehouse (December 22, 2001) * 9. Runaway Mom (December 29, 2001) * 10. You are What you Eat (January 5, 2002) * 11. April Fools (January 12, 2002) * 12. It's a wonder-four life (January 19, 2002) * 13. The adventures of Super Three (January 26, 2002) Season 3 episodes (2003) * 1. Voyage To the Bottom Of the Cereal Box (January 6, 2003) * 2. Bang! Zoom! To The Moon (January 7, 2003) * 3. All's Quiet on the Monster Front (January 8, 2003) * 4. Guys and Dolls (January 9, 2003) * 5. Drip, Drip, Drip! (January 10, 2003) * 6. Ahoy, Me Monsters (January 13, 2003) * 7. Ear Spy (January 14, 2003) * 8. High Noon (January 15, 2003) * 9. I'm Telling (January 16, 2003) * 10. Nightmare on Chestnut Street (January 17, 2003) * 11. No Place like Home (January 20, 2003) * 12. Dinner for Breakfast (January 21, 2003) * 13. A Pony Tale (January 22, 2003) * 14. My Favorite Crustacean (January 23, 2003) Season 4 episodes (2003–04) * 1. Pennies for Seven (January 24, 2003) * 2. Nose Knows (January 27, 2003) * 3. Gone But Not Four-Gotten (January 28, 2003) * 4. Winning Streak (January 29, 2003) * 5. A Clean Sweep (January 30, 2003) * 6. The Two who Cried Ouch! (January 31, 2003) * 7. The Monster Trash (February 3, 2003) * 8. The Bad Hop (February 4, 2003) * 9. A Five-y Tale (February 5, 2003) * 10. The Big Store (February 7, 2003) * 11. These Are Our Lives! (January 9, 2004) * 12. The Bad Word (January 12, 2004) * 13. Don't Pass Go (January 13, 2004) * 14. And Baby Makes Eight (January 14, 2004) Category:General